


Leverage Headcanons: Working at the Bridgeport Brew Pub

by amarane (aeternalegacy)



Series: Leverage Headcanons [8]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Brew Pub, Gen, Multi, Other, brew pub shenanigans, when you think your workplace is a front, when your bosses are cool but kind of mysterious, workplace shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeternalegacy/pseuds/amarane
Summary: The Bridgeport Brew Pub is a great place to work. Great job all around but the staff has a few questions that they just can't seem to get a straight answer for.
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer
Series: Leverage Headcanons [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831273
Comments: 8
Kudos: 147





	Leverage Headcanons: Working at the Bridgeport Brew Pub

**Author's Note:**

> Just a collection of silly, brewpub related headcanons for Season 5 and beyond of Leverage.

Being on the Bridgeport brewpub staff is nice. Weird but nice. The pay is more than a living wage (plus tips for the bar and waitstaff), as well as benefits, which most restaurants don’t do for hourly staff.

Of course, it is kind of tough, too. The owner lives in the apartment literally behind the restaurant. So if you screw up, the owner is RIGHT THERE. 

Luckily, the consensus among the staff is that the owner, Hardison, is an awesome boss. Super laid back, friendly, mostly hands-off, and leaves many of the major food decisions to the head chef, Eliot. Just as long as you work hard, he’s happy to keep people around. 

Overall, Hardison doesn’t seem like a typical restaurant owner. He's obviously very smart but it seems like the restaurant is more like a hobby project than his career. 

The staff likes Parker but they’re not entirely sure what her job title is. Does she even have a job title? For that matter, is Parker her first or her surname? NO ONE KNOWS.

The kitchen staff likes and respects the head chef, Eliot. He's passionate about his food, that’s for damn sure. He can talk hours about food and alcohol pairings if you let him. He designed the menu, trained the staff, and is always looking to improve.

He can be a little gruff at times and it's easy to be intimidated by him. But the truth is that he's an awesome mentor for the kitchen staff and more than happy to work with anyone so long as they show that they’re willing to put in the effort.

One thing that everyone notices: sometimes Eliot will show up with injuries. There’s rampant speculation about whether or not he’s an underground MMA fighter. That rumor started because someone found an old Youtube video for a defunct MMA fight league somewhere in the Midwest with a guy that looks a lot like him. Eagle-eyed staffers have also found a baseball player, a country music singer, and a Dad-blogger that all seem to resemble Eliot. It's just so weird.

It's not a secret that Parker and Eliot both live in the back apartment with Hardison. It's clear that Hardison and Parker are dating. What the staff ISN'T sure about is whether Eliot is their longtime friend/roommate or... something else? 

It's basically understood that no one is allowed in the back apartment without permission. People have debated sneaking in, specifically to find out whether or not Eliot has a separate bedroom because that might answer the “are they dating” question no one has the courage to ask. So far, none of the staff has actually tried to sneak into the back apartment because they like being employed.

Another thing the staff can’t help but notice is that Hardison, Eliot, and Parker will all just take off for days, sometimes weeks at a time, with very little notice.

Sometimes, they’ll close the place suddenly, for a day or two, and give everyone the day off with pay. No reason given.

Long time brewpub staff isn’t phased by it; they say this is how it’s always been run. It's weird but even if they disappear for a bit, they always come back.

Some staffers wonder if the brewpub is a front for something but no one can agree what it’s a front for. 

Eliot, Hardison, and Parker just don’t seem like the criminal type so that rules out any kind of organized crime connections.

Someone suggested they’re vigilante crime fighters, which could explain Eliot’s injuries. But when long-time brew pub staffer Amy Pallavi heard that, she just laughed her butt off at the suggestion.


End file.
